


Spring In Bloom

by morillo2609



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morillo2609/pseuds/morillo2609
Summary: Sakura wakes up, six years in the past as her small, 12 year old self. Follow her as she relives the past, ready to change the future for them all, and save the world, with all of her knowledge and perspective of what is to come. This time, everyone will watch her back, as she becomes stronger, and maybe, just maybe, save the world.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> I do not own Naruto, this is simply a retake on it from me.

It wasn’t supposed to end this way. They were going to save the world together. Stand together, after all of the tears, agony, suffering, blood, and trauma, and bring all this evilness, to an end once and for all. They had managed to get their fallen teammate back, if only to defeat their common enemy at the time, it was just so close. They chased him for years, the death and pain that ensued marred them. He was driven by the hate and lies he had been led to believe his whole life. At the end, who could blame him? He was unstoppable, vengeance filled, and in the end, she could sense the remorse that seemed to tether itself to every hateful action he directed towards them. Yet, relentlessly, they chased, and he was finally here. Even through it all, she still loved him with every fiber of her being. 

Naruto’s hope lit the way for them, he had nothing but hopes and dreams of a better world for everyone. Wherever he was, she knew Minato and Kushina were proud of their little boy as he fought mercilessly to protect the village, just as they had all of those years ago. 

Kaka- sensei, who knew loss all too well, let his guard down for these small little genin that were thrust into his life. Although it was his duty, his only team to pass his test, his little family (he’d never admit it), he was fighting for them, more than himself, because to help him Kami, he wouldn’t let another single loved one die or lose their dreams if he could help it. He watched them take their own paths, the horrid and the good, now here they were fighting side by side, ready to save the world. They were so close. 

As she lay there, watching from a far as her boys flew through the air, taking strikes at Kaguya, and being struck down hard, she felt the heaviness of defeat crush her. Or maybe it was the iron spear, flung from another dimension in the midst of their battle, heading straight for her beloved boys, if it weren’t for her taking the blow. As the last bits of consciousness faded from her, she watched them being defeated, tears falling for them, grief filling her last minutes on earth. She had no more chakra, her body was drained, and she knew the others weren’t far behind. It was hopeless, this battle they could not win. They hadn’t noticed her yet, but she knew she would be gone by then. She failed them. And as jade orbs began to close, for the last time, she cried to anything and everything she could.

“Please, oh please Kami, don’t let this be for nothing, I want to save them, I’d do anything!”

She always imagined the white light people saw when they passed, she heard it was beautiful, it was warm, and peaceful. As it came into vision and she closed her eyes, she opened her arms to it. 

And just like that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a time travel fic, and would really appreciate if you guys let me know if I should continue. Is so, I'll try and upload twice a week. 
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy!

“Augh!”

Flinging herself forward, she gasped hard for the air that had seemingly been smothered out of her lungs. Chest burning, body quaking, sweat dripping, she tried to ground herself by grasping the mauve coloured sheets that covered her lower half. Tears slipped from mint green orbs as the pain seared her chest, the pain unbearable. Meekly, she managed to take soft, deep breaths, and rubbed the sheets between small little palms until the pain slowly seemed to fade, little by little. During this time, she pried open a lone eye and let it wander around the room.

‘Is this…. Death?’, she asked herself, turning her head slowly to survey her surroundings. 

It was her childhood room. She knew due to the soft pink walls and little trinkets her loving parents had brought her when they returned from their travels. They had once, before she was at the age of two years, been shinobi. Though they never made it far in ranking, they had decided to leave the shinobi life due to the dangers it entailed, and worries of leaving a small, young Sakura orphaned, should something happen to them. They had become merchants, traveling to distant lands and often leaving Sakura in the hands of her neighbor, an older woman named Haru. She had no other relatives, and was a retired shinobi turned librarian, but was a sweet woman from what Sakura could recall, and taught the young pinkette how to read beyond the level of her peers by the age three. She often would make dango at home, and sit with the young girl and let her read her vast collection of books on Shinobi life, which paid off later when Sakura joined the academy, much to her parents dismay.

They had feared for her to become a ninja, a dangerous career choice for their only child. Although afraid, Kizashi, her father, gave permission for her to enter the academy, knowing early on his little girl was as stubborn as a bull, and would find a way to be in the academy, whether they permitted it or not. Her mother was not so easily swayed, even when Sakura was sixteen, they still argued about it often. It always left a rift in their relationship, no matter how hard she tried, she could never get Mebuki to come around. It had always been one of her biggest regrets in life, especially during the war, when her parents had become casualties during a raid against the village. Sakura remembered the day all too well, she hadn’t even gotten the chance to grieve properly, as she had been healing all of the other civilians as they clung for life, that it wasn’t until later, when she was alone in one of the medical tents, did she allow herself to cry.

Swallowing hard, Sakura turned her eyes away from the trinkets, to the hands in her lap. This wasn’t death, she knew, it couldn’t have been. ‘I remember…. I died… and now I’m here? It doesn’t make sense.’, she thought, as she glanced at her night stand. It had all of her usual items, the hair brush she’d use every morning and night, the little bottle of rose drops her mother had brought her for her skin during one of her travels, except for one thing. Her beloved photo of her team. It never moved from her nightstand, even after Sasuke had left Kohona.

Bringing her hands together into the familiar signs, she chanted.  
“Kai!”

Yet, when she opened her eyes again, nothing had changed. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood slowly, curiously, padding quietly over to the window by her desk. Pulling the curtains back, sunlight flooded into the tiny room and blinded her for a second. When she looked, her heart began to squeeze painfully in her chest. 

‘It can’t be!’

Quickly stepping on top the window ledge and climbing to the roof of her small home, noting to herself that her chakra reserves were a lot smaller than she recalled, she stood barefoot, and stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her. There stood her beautiful village Hidden in the Leaves, standing tall as it did once before. She could hear the birds chirping, watching as little children ran through the streets and through the busy village streets, the hustle and bustle of store owners promoting their goods, the gentle breeze that rocked the trees ever so slightly. And if she breathed in, the nostalgia hit her like a ton of bricks, she could smell the tea shop that was just a few streets down, along with a meat market that smoked their products with cherry wood. It was everything she remembered from childhood. She couldn’t fathom it. No destruction, no war, nothing but the rise of the sun over her home as people began to rise and go about their days. 

‘How did I get here? What is going on? Where is everyone?’ 

She was so deep in her thoughts, that it wasn’t until she looked down that she realized someone had been calling for her. And when she heard their voice, she almost broke. It was her father, standing on their pathway to the house, holding his cup of tea and newspaper in his tanned hands, gazing up at her with a look of confusion. Her bottom lip began to tremble when she heard him speak again, watching him cock his head to the side ever so slightly in a silly fashion, his star shaped hair defying gravity as it did. “Ah, Sakura, my little flower,” he began to say, “Watching the sunrise I see. Well that is fine, but I wouldn’t let Mama catch you out on the roof in just your sleep wear. She will have a fit if you get sick from being exposed to the draft! Besides, you don’t want to get sick on your last day of academy tomorrow, do you?”, he said with a smile, winking up at her. Sakura could barely breathe, watching her father. He looked so young, so vibrant, so…..

‘Alive.’

Before she could say a word, he had already started his way back to the house, whistling as he did. She stared for a while, mind reeling from what she had just seen.   
‘It’s not an illusion, am I really here? The day before we got our assigned teams?’ 

As she climbed back into her room, the question kept rising, what was going on here? When she walked past her mirror, she all but fainted. Staring right back at her, was her twelve year old self. As the shock passed, she glazed over her old features. Hair as long and silky as ever, reaching the end of her back. In her youth, Sakura had always kept it long, until the chunin exams. From then on, she kept it short to be more practical.As she looked, she noted her height as well. Though she was never particularly tall, she managed to be an inch taller than Naruto and one below Sasuke as kids, however she never made it past five foot one in height. Naruto and Sasuke, however, towered over her small frame as they reached their teens, something Naruto loved to poke fun at her for.

Her eyes softened then. Her heart yearned to know what had become of her team. If it was all true, and she really was here in the past, she had to find them. Clutching her fist, she made it her mission to seek them out as soon as possible.

Throwing open her closet, she found her old qipao style dress. She remembered how fond she was of it, making it her signature style. Although it was cute, she made a mental note to go to the store that day and find something a bit more mature and a little more reminiscent of her teen years. Putting on the dress, she relished in how soft it was. She inhaled deeply the scent of the honey scented soap her mother used to wash their clothes. 

It seemed to put her anxiety at ease. Rushing down the steps, she ran and practically jumped into her parent’s arms, tears starting to flow as she hugged them tightly. There wasn’t anything in the world that had brought greater relief and happiness than to be able to hug her mother and father again. While confused by their daughters sudden affection, they returned it graciously, laughing and telling her to sit down and have some breakfast. Whilst in her past life, her father usually cooked all of their meals, she recalled that that day, they were leaving for another journey, and their mother had decided to cook breakfast that morning. Her mother had never been that great of a cook, and sometimes it was a triumph in itself to eat what she cooked without wrinkling her nose, to sit down and have her mother make her kidself breakfast again, she ate the whole plate without protest.   
While they ate, she could see there was a tenseness in Mebuki’s eyes. Sakura’s well trained shinobi mind could detect the strain in the room, and racked her brain to remember why her mother had seemed so cold. It occurred to her then, that her parents left for this journey, particularly because it fell in the time frame of her academy graduation. Her mother had tried convincing Sakura the day prior that she should quit. Though looking back, Sakura could agree that she did join the academy to be with Ino and be closer to Sasuke, she knew she had a shot at the shinobi life. Her mother couldn’t bear it and decided to leave on a three week journey to the Land of Fire. Her father agreed, simply to put an end to the argument.  
They finished their meal and her parents and her exchanged goodbyes and hugs, and Sakura watched sadly as they took their bags and went on their way. She had even walked with them to the gates of town, watching them go with a heavy heart. If only they knew.

Turning from the main gates, Sakura reached into her pockets and pulled out her wallet, they had given her a considerable amount of money to buy some new clothes and food while they were away, and before leaving the house, she had rushed up to her and grabbed her savings box and taken money from there as well. She knew she had no weapons or scrolls, and she needed to get her hands on some herbs and medical textbooks as soon as possible. As she walked through the town, knowing the way to her favorite clothing market, she spotted a familiar platinum blonde ponytail swaying out of the corner of her eye. Her heart skipped with glee as she spotted her old best friend, walking out of her parents flower shop, presumably for a lunch break, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from running over to her.

“Ino!”

The ice eyed blonde looked up, a smirk taking over her features as she spotted Sakura. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Billboard Brow? And what gives me the pleasure of having you in my presence at this time?”, she drawled, voice dripping in sarcasm. If it weren’t for the fact that the last time she saw her, she was laying face down in a battlefield, Sakura would’ve been upset. But she let it slide, instead, choosing not to fight but to play nice. 

“Well, I was taking a walk towards the clothing market to buy some new clothes, and I know if anyone knows fashion and kunoichi style better than anyone, it’d be you. Would you like to come along?”, Sakura responded, a genuine smile spreading across her face. Truth be told, she did miss their friendship before she had decided to end it to fight for Sasuke’s affections. It was childish, and in the long run, it cost her so much time with Ino. This time around, she wouldn’t waste it. Ino stared back, eyes narrowing at the pinkette. In their time, Ino became one of the most beautiful kunoichi’s, everyone swooned over her. Even when they were young, things hadn’t changed. “What’s the catch? So you can look better than me and steal Sasuke-kun from me? You don’t think a wardrobe change is gonna make him fall for you, do you? Believe me, I’ve tried.” She snarked,arms crossing over her chest, as well manicured nails tapping expectantly on her bicep. ‘ And as sassy as ever’ , Sakura mused.

“What, Ino-pig? Can’t a girl want to change up her look before becoming a ninja?” Sakura shot back, eyebrow raised and a smirk forming on her lips. Ino narrowed her eyes even more, glaring back at Sakura. Another moment passed, before she decidedly rolled her eyes and walked past her, tossing a tsk in Sakura’s direction before saying, “ As if they’d ever let you become a ninja, forehead! But I guess if you are rejected, you can look cute while receiving it.” Without looking back, Ino began her walk in the direction of the markets, and Sakura happily followed, excited to have this moment back with her friend.

“At least I’ll look better than you Pig!”

_________________________________________________________________

After sometime dipping in out of some stores, and some beating to Sakura’s funds, she left with some decently cute clothes. Nothing too far from what she wore before, but different enough to make her happy. They each bought some more kunai and shuriken, Ino gazing at her suspiciously when Sakura recommended they stop in the store, but went along nevertheless. Ino also pulled them into the beauty shops, claiming beauty was just as important as weapons. The girls laughed whilst shopping, enjoying each other’s company, with Sakura even spending her evening with the Yamanaka’s, with them bestowing her with a plentiful amount of herbs when she mentioned being on the hunt for them during dinner. 

When she returned home that evening, Sakura plopped her new goodies on the floor of her room, her heart overflowing with glee. She was in the past, and this time, she was in control. Tomorrow, she would be placed with Team 7, and once again see her boys, and hopefully change their fate. This would be her mission. Save her boys, and the world. In that order. She didn’t know how it happened, but this was her only chance, and she wouldn’t let it go to waste. After showering and getting dressed, Sakura brushed out her hair, contemplating taking one of her new kunai and slicing off a good foot of hair, she decided against it. She would try to enjoy the length of hair she had again, deciding she shouldn’t mess with her appearance too much, as to not draw too much attention to herself. Climbing into bed, she fell to sleep with a smile, hoping tomorrow, she would meet her boys again.


	3. Chapter 3: Team 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late post! With everything going on it was a bit hectic but I hope to be on a regular schedule now that classes are over! Here's Chapter 3!

Sakura was up before the sun that morning. Whatever brought her there may have given her the chance to reverse time, didn’t seem to have mercy on her mind. All through the dark hours she tossed and turned, memories of war, blood, the smell of death, it grabbed a hold of her with a vengeance. Tears kept spilling and she threw herself out of bed several times to heave into the restroom. Eventually, she gave up on sleep, fear of seeing all her memories burn into her mind forcing her to prepare for the day.

Pulling herself out of bed and on to her floor, she began to meditate. Her chakra reserves were smaller, but surprisingly, not as small as they once were when she was younger. For whatever mystical reason, she was still strong, a pleasant surprise. As a child, Sakura depended on her intellect and chakra control, but her strength was definitely lacking. She didn’t know how long she would be here, but she made it point to start building her strength back as soon as possible. 

‘I can’t protect them if I’m weak.’, she told herself as she bounded downstairs towards the kitchen. With each step she wondered about her teammates. She had been the only member on the team to wake up to someone there everyday, someone to come home to. At this age, she was insensitive, quick to speak and not realize the sad reality of all of the men in the squad’s situation. They were all alone. Just empty homes with silence following them. No family waiting for them. 

This time, she would make them family sooner. 

Making herself some tea, she once again showered to prepare herself for the day.  
When the times of war came, she recalled that a warm, long shower was a luxury that was not available. It was always freezing baths in rivers, using the rough soap bars that dried out one’s skin, but was at the very least extremely efficient at cleansing one's skin. Her hands were always cracked and rough, the constant healing and attacks nearly destroyed them. So when an opportunity to take a hot shower presented itself, she took full advantage. Due to her parents' travels, they always had an abundance of soaps, shampoos, conditioners, ect., from different lands. Sakura’s favorite was always a vanilla & honey scented set; her parents had always stopped by a small little village on their way back home to bring her some. 

Mind roaming as she stood under the steam, she wondered if things in this life would be the same. Could she convince her mother that her being a ninja was a good thing? All she knew was, she would never stop trying. 

After showering, Sakura marched over to her closet and chose her new attire. She had, much to her surprise, found an exact copy of her outfit from her mid teens during her shopping spree with Ino the day before. Pulling on the red top and black shorts, with her petal pink skirt over top, she felt more powerful. Looking at the outfit made her remember who she was in the future, apprentice of Lady Tsunade, with the ability to crush boulders with her pinky finger. She felt honor wearing it, and decided to leave her hair down as well, parted down the middle, replacing her red ribbon for a red clip and her blue ninja headband. Pulling on her blue ninja sandals, she paced herself. She had promised Ino they would walk to the academy together that morning, but the anxiousness of knowing she would be seeing all of her comrades again, all alive, youthful and well again, she was beaming.

Once deeming it an acceptable time to leave the house, she hopped down her walk way and on to the road. Ino lived exactly seven houses up from Sakura’s, and it took her less than two minutes to walk there. By the time she reached it, the blonde was already standing outside, looking unimpressed until she saw her. Then, Ino smirked, crossing over and joining Sakura as they headed towards their final day of academy. As the blonde droned on and on about how she hoped Sasuke was on her team, Sakura listened politely, enjoying Ino’s company and simply nodding and giggling in agreement when it was needed. Although she was sure that Ino was suspicious of Sakura’s sudden attempt to be friends again, she paid no mind to it. 

They continued on their way, waving hello to familiar faces in the village, until a distinct building game came into view. If she thought her heart was racing before, it was even faster now. They made their way into the building, and slid the door to their classroom, and what she saw made her heart burst. 

Being obnoxious and loud, there was Naruto, proclaiming his dream of becoming Hokage. Sakura’s chest tightened as he stood there, young and happy, and it hit her even harder knowing that he spent a majority of his youth alone and outcast, without a single true friend. Blonde, spiky hair bobbing wildly and animatedly across the room, she remembered his hyperness and inability to sit still in almost any setting. With his iconic orange jumpsuit zooming, she giggled, swallowing back the tears as she heard his echoing laughter through the room again.

‘Naruto, you haven’t laughed like that in so long..’, she thought sadly to herself. 

The last time she had seen him, he was tired, oh so tired. Covered head to toe in bruises and gashes, fighting relentlessly, when he couldn’t even stand. Every attack he tried to land, was thrown back at him with even more force. He had even begun to weep. The moments were flashing through her head. Searing through her vision, at speeds she couldn’t even believe. Her heart galloped within her small chest as she tried to warn the images away. She remembered it all, right before she, herself, di-

Before she knew it, bright azure eyes were staring directly into her jade ones. They shone so bright with excitement, curiosity, and life, it took her breath away seeing her future teammate. It wasn’t until he waved a hand in front of her face that she realized he had been speaking directly to her. “Sakura-chan!”, he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, as if to break whatever concentration she had to his eyes. “I like your new outfit! You look so pretty! Maybe later we can grab so- Hey! Why do ya look so sad, Sakura-chan? Are you feeling alright?” His look of concern was breaking her heart. 

‘He’s alive! Naruto’s alive! Everyone’s alive! It’s going to be okay, Sakura! Get a grip on yourself!’, Inner soothed, ending her consoling with a gripe. Noting that her Inner had finally made its appearance, Sakura felt somewhat more reassured. Steeling herself, she forced herself to look back into those blue eyes that stared so vividly at her.

‘How often was I mean to you when we were kids?’, She thought angrily to herself, recalling all of the punches and yells she had thrown his way. In their past life, Naruto’s crush on her made her much less accepting of him, unwilling to try and attempt to make a friendship until much later. It was one of her many regrets. But not this time. She wouldn’t allow it. 

Slowly, Sakura took a step back from him, giving herself a second to breathe, before turning back around and smiling at him gently and warmly. “I’m fine Naruto, I apologize, I didn’t eat properly this morning and I’m feeling a little spacey, that’s all.” She said, fingers crossing he believed her lie of poor eating choices instead of having war flashbacks to his almost death in the future. While he was many things, Naruto was oblivious, and took Sakura’s lie full heartedly, stating that every ninja should start their day with a hearty bowl of ramen to fill their nutritional needs. ‘He never changes does he?’ Inner mused. He began to babble, and Sakura turned to realize Ino had sped past her in order to gawk at her missing teammate. 

When Sakura caught his gaze, it nearly brought her to her knees. There he sat, skin the color of cream, hair as dark as the night, with hands clasped in front of his pouty lips. When they were genin, it was always about infatuation. She swooned over how handsome, strong, and driven he was. It wasn’t until the day he left, full of revenge, and Sakura begged him with every fiber in her being to stay, that her heart truly realized that this was not a crush. She loved him more than anything she had ever loved before, despite it all, and seeing him now, sitting calmly by the window of their childhood classroom, the will and determination to save him from the evil path that fought relentlessly to take him, became stronger. She had failed to save him from Orochimaru, that day back in the Forest of Death. 

‘I’ll kill him before he can ever lay a finger on you again.’ Sakura internally promised him, small hands clutching at her sides as she tried to brush away all of the emotions she had been feeling in that moment. 

In the midst of her staring, of course, being the prodigy he was, he turned his head ever so slightly, onyx eyes sliding dangerously slowly towards her direction. When he caught her gaze, she felt like she was on fire. He looked at her, dark, thin brows furrowed so subtly, curiously, if one didn’t know him, they wouldn’t have noticed, before sliding his eyes back to the front of the classroom. ‘Sasuke-kun..’

Naruto noted Sakura’s loss of attention, following her gaze towards Sasuke. Glaring, he huffed and stomped over towards him, perching himself on the table and peering down at his future teammate. Sasuke, unbothered, glare back, lips set in a firm thin line. Sakura, still recovering from seeing the love of her life once again, began to recall the scene that was about to unfold in front of the whole class.

A boy named Reiji, mistakenly nudged Naruto in the back, causing the boy to fall forward and lock lips with Sasuke, for the second time. While all the fangirls raged, Sakura couldn’t help but let the laughter overtake her. The first time around she had been yelling at Naruto for stealing her love's first kiss, albeit by accident,however, this time, she couldn’t help herself. 

“Sakura-chan stop laughing at me!”, Naruto whined loudly. 

Her laughter increased tenfold. 

__________________________

After Iruka-Sensei had stepped in and calmed the class, he began announcing the teams. 

“First and foremost, I want to congratulate you all on successfully moving on to the next stage-......” he began, Sakura’s attention shifting over to the other genin across the room.  
Shikamaru Nara always sat in the back, spiked ponytail lopsided as he napped atop of his crossed arms. She couldn’t recall a day where he wasn’t sleeping, but he had been one of the top students in their year. During their teen years and Naruto’s absence, they had actually grown fairly close, meeting up for weekly games of shogi and revising mission statements and strategies. Beside Shikamaru, was an innocent looking Hinata, and it took all Sakura had not to awe out loud at the way she looked at Naruto. At the age of sixteen, Hinata was killed in action protecting Naruto from Pein. Sakura couldn’t get to her in time before she had bled out. When she died, she could tell a piece of Naruto had died with her. They had recently begun courting, the last time they were in the village, and were very happy. Naruto cried himself to sleep for weeks.

Looking away, she turned her attention back to the front, where Iruka was now announcing their team.

“Uzumaki,Naruto” The blonde cheered. 

“Uchiha, Sasuke,” the boy huffed.

“Haruno, Sakura”, her heart fluttered.

And just like that, Team 7 was reinstated once again.  
__________________________________________

After teams were announced. Sakura made it a point to track down her teammates. In the past, their teamwork was subpar and forced in the beginning, and it wasn’t until after their mission to the Land of Waves, that it started improving. They rarely did things together without there being an ulterior motive, like going out for lunch, or training together for that matter, unless Kakashi had made them do so.

This time around, Sakura would be the glue to bring them all back together.

Tracking Naruto down was easy, if one would call it tracking. Naruto had been right on her trail, gawking at her new attire. 

‘I had forgotten how pervy he was, CHA!’, Inner huffed, Sakura clicking her tongue in agreement. Naruto did have an immense crush on her as children, and noting their lack of genuine friendship did nothing to help. In another life, they were like brother and sister, and she had every intention of making it that way again.

“Say, Naruto!,” Sakura spoke softly, snickering when Naruto had nearly tripped as she stopped and turned to face him. “Whatdya think of us hunting down Sasuke to join us for lunch?”

“Huh?! Why do we have to bring that bastard along? What’s so great about him anyways?” Naruto responded, thin, blonde brows scrunching as he crossed his arms in a huff. Sakura in turn placed her hands on her hips, head turned toward the sky as she called for some patience. 

“Well, since we are all on the same team, wouldn’t it be a good idea to grab some lunch and get to know each other before we meet with our new sensei?” She replied, allowing a soft smile to take over her face. “Besides, now that we’ve made genin, that means we’ll be seeing each other a lot! So it's better to make friends than to be strangers!” 

Naruto stared back, lip pouted out as he pondered what she had said.

‘Baka. If you are going to have them eat together, the only way to convince him is to bribe him.’ Inner stated dryly, rolling her eyes to Sakura as she did so. 

“We could have ramen for lunch!”

“Ramen? Well why didn’t you just say so?! C’mon! Let’s go find Teme and get to Ichiraku’s! Onwards!” He exclaimed, grabbing Sakura’s thin wrist and dragging her towards the Uchiha District. She couldn’t help but laugh. Naruto’s love for ramen was his weakness when it came to bribing him to do anything with Sasuke. So long as his belly was full of noodles he was less likely to complain. 

It didn’t take them long to get there, Naruto barreling through the compound, Sasuke had to have known they were there before they appeared in front of him. Sakura giggled when Naruto raved about his favorite ramen bowl, stopping in front of a set of dark stained oak doors. Surveilling their surroundings, it occured to Sakura at that moment, she had never stepped foot in the Uchiha compound. Her attempts to speak with Sasuke were almost only at the Academy, but she had never seen the compound. Her parents had forbidden her from making her way to that side of town. It was massive, and knowing its true past, she bowed her head respectfully, a small shiver running its way up her spine as she let Naruto hammer away at Sasuke’s front door. 

The large door all but flew off its hinges, causing Naruto to stumble forward onto his knees, right at the feet at one, very, very irritated Uchiha. One hand still on the door, and one curled up into a fist, he glared down at the poor blonde with the intensity of a thousand suns. His irritation rolled off of him heavily in waves. Letting herself lean back, she almost laughed out loud. 

‘He sure was a moody kid, neh?’Inner mused as Sakura wrinkled her nose in agreement. 

“What do you want you, Baka?” He snarked, his glare still unrelenting as Naruto pulled himself from the ground, meeting his gaze with a glare of the same intensity. “Teme! What stick wound it’s way up your ass this morning?! You could be a little nicer!” He retorted, shaking his tanned fist in Sasuke’s face. Having seen this a thousand times in her past life, Sakura decided it best to intervene.

“Alright boys,” She sighed, stepping in between the both of them and lightly placing a hand to Naruto’s chest in an effort to get him to stand down, and turning her head towards the brooding preteen at the door. Pulling on her most pleasing smile, the one she would use when they were kids when she really wanted something and continued. “This was my idea, I thought maybe, since we are on the same team, it would be a good idea to have lunch together before we go and meet our sensei for the first time.” She said, letting her head fall ever so slightly to the side. Sasuke’s face seemed unconvinced, his scowl still deep as he moved his glare from Naruto’s to hers. 

“And why would I want to waste more time with you two weaklings than I already have to?” He sniped, a cold smirk resting on his face as his dark eyes bore into hers.

‘Aaanndd just as much of an asshole as he was the first time around’ Inner sighed, rolling her eyes and fading back. Sakura couldn’t agree more.

“Weakling?! Who are you calling a weakling you bastard?!”

Before long, Sakura’s hand was over Naruto’s mouth, effectively silencing the boy. Turning her attention back to Sasuke, she kept her sweet smile on and spoke once more.  
“Well, us weaklings are responsible for your life from now on during missions. The same goes for you to us, and if we are being honest, I’d feel a lot more comfortable entrusting my life with you both if I can at least eat a quick meal and sit down with you.”

Sasuke’s smirk remained, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he scanned her face. It was then that Sakura realized he was waiting for her to fawn over him. In another life, she wouldn’t have been able to keep her composure if she was standing at his door, just inches away from him. In another life, not this one.

When it seemed he was done searching, his shoulders seemed to loosen ever so slightly, a small “Hn” escaping his throat as he moved and placed his hands in his pockets, looking away from the both of them. 

‘If I know that move, it’s defeat!’ Inner cheered, as Sasuke spoke.

“Whatever,” he started, Naruto’s fist began to flail at the boy's lack of interest. “As long as he doesn’t yap the whole time. This is a one time thing. These things are a waste of time.” 

And just like that, only twenty minutes later, they were seated at the ramen shop, Naruto and Sasuke bickering back and forth, and in that moment, Sakura never felt so at home. Pride swelled in her chest and her efforts to get them to sit. Maybe, just maybe, they could be family. She would try her hardest to make it happen.Once they were done, they headed over to the academy, and sat around lazily waiting for their Sensei to come and introduce themselves. Once they reached an hour and a half of waiting, history repeated itself as Naruto began stuffing the dusty eraser between the door and it’s frame in efforts to prank the Jonin. 

Clack!

It fell on familiar silvery hair. 

A lone eye gazed into the room, unamused. 

“As for my first impression of you all,” He tutted, voice as bored and monotone as ever, “I hate you”  
For the first time in her life, Sakura was so happy to hear those words.


End file.
